Passion for Paperwork
by Bracket the Indecie
Summary: Hitsugaya is suffering from the dread disease of hormones, and with a lieutenant like Rangiku Matsumoto life's tough: parties, disappearances and sexual frustration to boot. Matsu/Hitsu. Rated M for leMon.
1. Chapter 1 Reward Scheme

**Passion For Paperwork**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the charas, world, etc etc etc. Not for profit, just for fun :)**

**Warnings for the whole story: Alcohol abuse, lime-like moments as Hitsugaya can't control his raging hormones and a lemon at the very end.**

**Warnings for this chapter: Just good ol' heavy alcohol consumption.**

**My biggest thanks to Skarla for beta-ing – I luffs you! Credit to Skarla also for the title, I love it!**

**Chapter One - Reward Scheme**

"Awww!" Came the inevitable whine. "But Caaaaaptaaaaaain!" Rangiku Matsumoto's voice reached the kind of high pitch that made Toshiro Hitsugaya's ears start bleeding, or at least feel like it.

"I've already told you," He said, putting on his best stern voice. "Do your paperwork and you can go out drinking afterwards.

"But Renji and the others will already be there and start without me!"

"You'll just have to do it quickly then!" His brow twitched.

"Can't I do it tomorrow? I have all day tomorrow!"

"You say that and you'll just dump it on MY desk, and I'm not doing YOUR paperwork anymore!" He growled. Rangiku pulled off a mega-pout as he out-stared her and she slumped down at her desk.

"Fine." She said, like a child. The captain sighed and collected himself behind his own desk. The in-tray was half as big without having to do her admin as well and he got to it with well-practised efficiency. He didn't like ordering his vice-captain to do something she hated, but he hated paperwork just that little bit more and he thought it wouldn't kill her to fulfil some of the responsibilities her rank entailed. A calm silence descended on the 10th division's office and Hitsugaya smiled to himself ever so slightly.

"What are you grinning about, Captain?" Rangiku asked, noticing the tiny twitch on his lips. "Going somewhere tonight?" She paused for a second, looking up at him.

"No." He said shortly. She blinked.

"It's Shuuhei's birthday, you should come! I know a whole bunch of us are going to be there, it'll be fun!" She said, light in her eyes as though lit up by the metaphorical lightbulbs.

"I don't drink." He said, his tone expressing how much he thought it was a stupid idea.

"Aww, come on! You wouldn't be the only captain there." She said slyly, hoping this would entice him.

"Yes, because Kyoraku and I get along so well at parties." He said, on the verge of growling. Seeing that she was defeated (for the moment) she pouted and turned her attention back to the hated paperwork. There was silence for a long time as she raced through hers as quickly as possible (he wondered how on earth it would be legible, but as long as it was done, no one could complain). He carefully placed the last of the forms into the appropriate folder and stood up, stretching his aching limbs and was glad to see his vice-captain finally engrossed and concentrating on the formalities before her.

He thought it would do her good and was determined to get home on time from now on as staying behind to finish all of her work made for late nights every night. While her head was bowed over the paper he allowed himself to look at her properly. He knew his vice-captain was very attractive, but he couldn't afford to even look at her very much for the risk of others misconstruing his glances. The most he saw of her as the flash of her eyes, a flick of her hair or her cleavage as she glomped him (which was pretty often). As much as he had to act annoyed at her flirtatious and sometimes outrageous behaviour, he had to admit a certain pleasure when she did do it; just because he was the wielder of the ice-dragon Zanpakuto, didn't mean he wasn't a red-blooded male and like most, being thrust between her magnificent breasts always caused a _rush_ of a certain kind. However, through sheer willpower he had pushed her away, pushed those feelings away and maintained his cool. Even Hyorinmaru thought he was cold for it.

His eyes ran over her shining golden hair, his mind flashing up an image of his hands running through it in a similar way and down over her face; her eyes, normally sparkling with mischief were sharp with concentration at the moment, and her full, soft-looking lips were unconsciously miming the words she was writing. That little motion of her lips moving turned his imagination into overdrive, and he was overwhelmed with a fantasy of those lips nibbling on his ear whispering all the things she wanted him to do to her and his eyes glazed over.

Hot breath tickled his neck and his hands clasped her shoulders, his thumbs slipping under her shihakusho and running the material down her arms as she pulled his own uniform open. Skin met skin in the only heat he could stand, and he turned his head to lick and nip at her neck, a sweet purr of satisfaction erupting from her which rumbled into him. She clawed slightly at his back, sending shivers through him and he run his fingers up the path of her spine and he could feel her squirm in delight as his mouth worked slowly down. His tongue ran over her collarbone and...

"Captain?" She asked. Suddenly he snapped back into reality and focussed his eyes. She was looking up at him with a puzzled expression and he turned around quickly. "What's the matter?" She asked innocently.

"Just...just amazed to see you sat doing your paperwork for once, Rangiku." He pushed out, rubbing a hand over his face, which was red and pulsating from embarrassment and residual desire.

"Are you sure you're alright, Captain? You're all red." She said. He cursed as he realised the back of his neck must be blushing too, heck he figured his whole body was bright red right now.

"It's hot in here." He used his usual excuse and went outside to 'cool down'.

'Shit.' He thought to himself. 'How could I have let my guard down like that? I was blatantly staring at her fantasising about stripping her off and tasting her... damn it! I need to stop thinking like this. I hope she bought my excuse. I can never quite tell with her. Sometimes I think she knows me better than I do, but sometimes she's oblivious.' He was trapped in thought once more as she joined him. It was a warm night, but it didn't stop her from feeling the cold breeze and shivering a little. He was still feeling furiously embarrassed and prickled defensively when he felt her step next to him.

"What is it Matsumoto?"He said, using her last name in an effort to disguise his turmoil in formalities. It was the oldest trick in the book and she was wised-up to the whole book. Nevertheless, she didn't want to aggravate her captain more than she had apparently already done and bowed her head slightly.

"I wanted to make sure you were all right. You sort of ran out of the office." She said quietly.

"I'm fine. If you can finish your paperwork anytime soon, I can lock up and go to sleep." He snapped, not intending to sound so harsh. He kicked himself inwardly.

"But I am done. If you could take my report for the day, then I am finished. Permission to be dismissed, sir?" She mimicked his sullen formality and a sigh he kept internally was crossed with a growl. He was taking his anger at himself out on her and he knew it was stupid. She looked a little hurt, knowing she enjoyed the closeness they usually shared. There was no petulant pout on her lips this time, only a small crease in her brow and a dullness in her eyes he hated to see.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get cross." He grumbled and took the paper she offered him. "Thanks." She turned to leave when an idea struck him. "Actually, can you come back in for a second?" He asked. Obediently she followed him into the office and he opened a deep drawer at the bottom of his desk. From the said drawer he pulled out a bottle that looked oddly like-

"Sake?!" She squealed in surprise, her sullenness forgotten in hopes she would get to drink with her captain. "I'll go get some cups!" She grinned and headed for the kitchen area.

"Wait! Not for us to drink!" He said, trying to stop her so he could explain what Mr Sober was doing with a bottle of booze in his desk.

"Well, who then?"

"I was going to give this to you if you could go a month and keep on top of your paper work, but why don't you take it to Hisagi's party tonight?" He said, handing it to her, keeping it at arms length away from him as if to reinforce the point that he had no interest, even revulsion at the liquor.

"That's so thoughtful, Captain!" She gushed and glomped him, thrusting his silvery head into her chest, doing her best to suffocate him in her appreciation. As much as he liked this, and no one was around to see it wasn't so bad, but she was beginning to cut off his oxygen supply and the ache in the lower region of his own body wasn't going to go unnoticed if she didn't stop. He pushed away from her in time to avoid seeing stars and he gasped for air.

"How many times do I have to say..." His reproach was cut short by realising they weren't in the office any more. She had flash-stepped them to the party and he could hear loud music thumping and raucous laughter from inside.

**A/N: Oh no! What **_**has**_** Rangiku gotten her captain into now? Needless to say it involves booze, loose shihakushos and some rude songs!**


	2. Chapter 2 Birthday Boozer

**Passion For Paperwork**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the charas, world, etc etc etc. Not for profit, just for fun :)**

**Warnings for the whole story: Alcohol abuse, lime-like moments as Hitsugaya can't control his raging hormones and a lemon at the very end.**

**Warnings for this chapter: Booze, (almost) boobs and rude songs XD**

**My biggest thanks to Skarla for beta-ing – I luffs you! Credit to Skarla also for the title, I love it!**

**Chapter Two - Birthday Boozer**

"Heya!" She shouted at the guy on door who drew the short straw and was playing bouncer for the night. "The Captain thought he would stop by and wish Shuuhei a happy birthday!" She announced and sailed into the room, dragging Hitsugaya with her. Inside was what he could only describe as a rabble of drunken Soul Reapers, with some surprising activities and guests. One corner was filled with dancers prancing on the tables, one table was crowded as a handful played poker, some were doing shots along a bench, and the birthday boy himself was gorging on a big cake someone from 4th division had made for him.

"Rangiku!" He greeted with a mouthful of cake. "Good to see you could make it! And Hitsugaya?!" He sprayed crumbs everywhere in his surprise. The pink patches on his cheeks told them he'd done some considerable drinking already.

"Happy birthday, Hisagi." The put-out Captain grumped and thrust the sake bottle forward. "I thought you might like some of this."

"You didn't have to! Thank you!" He was unusually cheerful, and the silver-haired man put it down to the drink. He called for some glasses and poured the three of them a generous helping.

"Hisagi, I don't drink." Hitsugaya growled, wondering how futile it would be to protest.

"Yeah, but it's my birthday, and I would feel like a bad host if I didn't treat my guests to something special!" He said and thrust it at the captain who had to take a hold of it or it would go down his haori.

"Fine, but only a sip." He compromised and Shuuhei beamed.

"To Shuuhei!" Rangiku announced and they drank. Her elbow 'accidentally' shot out and her captain swallowed the whole glass.

"Wow, Captain, you really know how to put it down!" Shuuhei praised and refilled his glass.

"Oh, no!" He protested. "I'm not drinking any more! Rangiku, you have mine," He growled and got up.

"But-!"

"Don't make me order you!" He said and stomped off, leaving the two to drink. He was heading for the door when he was suddenly pulled aside by a rather insistent hand. He found himself stood in the centre of a crowd of inebriated Soul Reapers, a grinning red-head bearing down on him.

"So what did you say this game was called?" Iba asked loudly.

"It's called Little Shiro!" Renji bawled. Histugaya tried to take a step back, but found Ikkaku behind him and he got the distinct impression he was going to be the unfortunate subject of a game. A drinking game knowing this lot.

"What?!" He stuttered.

"Hey!" Renji snickered. "Little Shiro!"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya!" He protested without thinking.

"Ahhhh!" They called taunted and drained their glasses.

"What's going on?" He demanded.

"What do you mean, Little Shiro?" Yumichika giggled.

"I told you, you are to call me Captain Hitsuagaya..."

"Ahhhh!" They cried again and all heads shot back to drink. He was getting the idea now, everytime he would tell them to call him Captain Histugaya they would all take a drink.

"So, Little Shiro..." Ikkaku called.

"I'm not going to say it."

"Aww!" They chorused. "Come on!"

"No! I will not have you humiliating me like this!"

"Little Shiro!" Renji shouted at the top of his lungs.

"His name is Little Shiro! He's Rangiku's hero! And when they gets alone-a, he's gets a mega-boner!"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, not liking where this song was going. "Since when do you make up songs about me?!" He demanded, vein in his neck twitching.

"Oh, we got them about ALL the captains!" Renji said.

"And vice-captains!" Iba grinned, having been able to write his own song, it wasn't as offensive as some of them were.

"He's big! He's round! He weighs a million pounds! Omeadaaaaaa! Omeadaaaaaa!" They all roared and took another drink. A hand shot out of the crowd, grabbed Hitsuagaya's arm and yanked him out. The captain only had time to roll his eyes at being pulled somewhere again, but was relieved to see the kindly smiling face of Ukitake.

"Toshiro!" He greeted. "I'm surprised to see you here!" He said jovially.

"Please, Captain Ukitake, I'd prefer it if you addressed me as..." He suddenly became aware of Renji's group leaning in closely, waiting for him to say the catchphrase. "Nevermind."

"Awww!" They groaned and staggered away to the snack table.

"I honestly didn't expect to see you here, your vice-captain, yes, but, still, it's good to see you!" He said, his smile too damn kind for Hitsugaya to get mad at.

"She dragged me here before I had any idea what was happening. She's like that." He grumbled, a little embarrassed. He'd been feeling a lot of that today.

"Speaking of Rangiku..." Ukitake said, and pointed to a table that was covered with Rangiku, Rukia and Nemu all dancing.

"WOOOOOOAH! I NEVER MEANT TO BRAAAAG!" She screamed at the top of her voice to the music, some stuff imported from the Living World by Rukia (aka she had stolen the contents of Ichigo and Orihime's iPods).

"For the love of god..." He groaned.

"BUT I GOT HIM WHERE I WANT HIM NOOOOOOW!" The chorus of three voices was attracting a lot of attention, or Rangiku's bouncing breasts to be more specific, and every male Soul Reaper in the room was waiting for the moment they popped, even the ice-cold captain was waiting, not seeing how it couldn't NOT happen. However they were all disappointed when magically, by defying the laws of physics they stayed _just_ in their confines. Well, Hitsugaya was relieved rather than disappointed, but that's because he didn't want anyone else seeing them as opposed to him not having to bear witness to Rangiku exposing herself.

"Err, perhaps we should go into the other room. There are some other captains there, we're having a quiet drink together. Would you join us?" Ukitake asked politely. Hitsugaya had to make the physical effort to look at his colleague, because it meant tearing his eyes away from Rangiku's magical movement's which seemed to hypnotise him. They way her hips were swinging wildly from side to side to the beat made him wish they were thrashing underneath him instead while he...

"Are you alright?" Ukitake enquired, seeing Hitsugaya go red again.

"She...made me drink some sake earlier. I think I'm feeling a bit strange." He half-lied. While it's true he was feeling funny, he wasn't sure it was the sake that had done it. Ukitake smiled knowingly and led him through a small door into a much quieter room. Sat at a table was Unohana with her loyal Isane, and laying next to them was the relaxed figure of Shunsui.

"Captain Hitsugaya." Unohana greeted politely and he couldn't help a small smile when she used his preferred title.

"Captain Unohana." He replied and said hello to the others. Ukitake took a seat next to Unohana and they all took a sip of various drinks. Unohana had made sure to provide a soft drink for Hitsugaya, and he was again grateful for this. They soon began talking, polite civilised conversation that distracted the youngest one from thinking about Rangiku in the next room.

**A/N: And poor Toshiro gets dragged to a Soul Reaper house party! Whatever will befall him next chapter? And what does it have to do with Rangiku's bedroom? Tune in next chapter to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3 Goodnight Rangiku

**Passion For Paperwork**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the charas, world, etc etc etc. Not for profit, just for fun :)**

**Warnings for the whole story: Alcohol abuse, lime-like moments as Hitsugaya can't control his raging hormones and a lemon at the very end.**

**Warnings for this chapter: (almost) boobs and sufferance on the part of poor Hitsugaya**

**My biggest thanks to Skarla for beta-ing – I luffs you! Credit to Skarla also for the title, I love it!**

**Chapter Three - Goodnight Rangiku**

It was the small hours of the morning when the party came to a close. It seemed naturally to end, everyone had either passed out or was falling unconscious, the music faded out, the drinks bottles lay on their sides, empty of even the last drop, the food all eaten and various garments strewn around in either drunken madness or strip poker. The other captains took the back way out, Unohana not wanting to pick her way through an inebriated crowd and it was slightly quicker for Kyoraku and Ukitake. Hitsugaya said his farewells and that he wanted to check on Rangiku before heading back to the 10th division barracks.

He stepped over unconscious bodies, rubble and rubbish through the party room and finally came to his vice-captain who was sat propped up against a wall and mumbling something about fishes.

"Caaaaptaaaaain!" She called out weakly, her red face and the empty bottle in her hands told of _many_ shots. Izuru, who appeared to be holding his drink slightly better than the others was staggering out of the hall, presumably heading for his own quarters. Renji was passed out on top of Shuuhei in what would later be construed as a compromising position and the inner-imp in Hitsugaya wished for a camera to take pictures for fun/blackmailing purposes. However, right now he pulled his attention to Rangiku whose shihakusho was now extremely open and how she wasn't fully exposed he wasn't quite sure. Trying to ignore her magnificent breasts just thrust out at him like that was somewhat difficult especially as when he helped her up to carry her back to the barracks she fell over him, pressing up against him. He flushed a deeper red and was glad that everyone was too drunk to remember in the morning. He brought up one of his hands to push her away gently, it coming up a bit more than it had to and she giggled a little.

"Shiro!" She slurred. "Are you finally getting all frisky with me?" She said, her clouded eyes looking straight into his swimming teal ones. He had been convinced to have a little more sake by Shunsui and since he was new to alcohol, it was having a very definite effect on him.

"No Rangiku, I'm trying to get you home." He said, irritated and managed to hoist her to a more comfortable position.

"I _can_ walk on my own, you know!" She said indignantly, but from the way she seemed uncertain even when held up he strongly doubted that she could do so without incurring injury. He flash stepped and in a few moments he was stumbling into her room. He looked around and hoped to all the gods that no one was around to see him or it might look incredibly bad for the captain. After struggling with the sheets, he managed to carefully lay her in the bed and pull the blankets over her.

"Sleep now Rangiku." He said softly.

"Captain..." She murmered.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She said, a strange moment of almost lucidity came through her hazy eyes.

"Don't worry about it." He replied and turned to leave. Before he could take a step away, though, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards her. Perhaps yanked would have covered it better because he lost his balance and landed over her, face in the usual place. If it wasn't for the fact that she was drunk he would have sworn she did it on purpose.

"Rangiku..?" He questioned, but was cut short as lips met his. At first he was too shocked to move, and he felt his knees go weak when her tongue ran along his bottom lip, prying for access deeper into his mouth. Not really sure what he was doing he parted his lips a tiny way and she slipped her tongue in easily. She tasted like sake and...ice cream. He didn't dwell on the food spread at the party and instead indulged his tingling body to focus solely on the full lips that were caressing his. His tongue stroked hers and he brought his hand up to stroke her face, eliciting a small moan from her that set his body on fire. Almost immediately he pulled away and put some distance between them. He desperately wanted to go back to her and... but no, he couldn't, for a million reasons, three of which were: their position as captain and subordinate, she was drunk, and he was pretty sure she was only kissing him because the sake made her believe he was someone else.

"Captain..." She moaned, turning to face him and he stopped breathing. She had kicked away the blankets and was laying, prone and alluring in the moonlight, it glowing on her soft skin. "Come back Captain Hitsugaya..." She murmered. So reason three was out the window, but he still couldn't do it. Trying to keep his mind in amongst the raging urges of his body, he went over to her, put the blankets back in their place over her, closed her eyes and heard her drift off to sleep. He left a hastily written note that she could have the morning off and flash stepped to his own quarters.

The first thing he did was head for the shower, and barely stopped to shed his clothes before stepping under the icy water. The comforting cold helped to calm his mind and sooth his body which was now aching with desire. With a mixture of frustration and disapproval, he glared at his erection as though it would somehow make it go away. But the image of Rangiku drenched in moonlight and a loose shihakusho was enough to get him up; then there was the kiss which had aroused him to the point of pain and he was gone.

"Damn it..." He cursed as he quickly relieved himself of the painful need, but it did little to quell his actual desire. After nearly half an hour in the shower, he decided it was futile and went to bed. He didn't get a wink of sleep that night.

**A/N: Such a gentleman not to take advantage! But how much longer can he bear the intense sexual frustration? Find out what it all has to do with Rangiku's neck scarves in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 Scent of Rangiku

**Passion For Paperwork**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the charas, world, etc etc etc. Not for profit, just for fun :)**

**Warnings for the whole story: Alcohol abuse, lime-like moments as Hitsugaya can't control his raging hormones and a lemon at the very end.**

**Warnings for this chapter: Seduction (aka boobs).**

**My biggest thanks to Skarla for beta-ing – I luffs you! Credit to Skarla also for the title, I love it!**

**I would like to invite you all to check out "After the Storm" a Bleach story by my partner in crime and fanfiction class: Skarla. I likes it very much, especially Shinji. I think he is fast becoming my favourite Bleach character (I don't even know why but he is! I think he's jut got Cool.)**

**Chapter Four – Scent of Rangiku**

The next morning he dished out the usual orders to his division in an even more irritated and clipped way than usual, he was crabby from not enough sleep and a couple of his men had not come back from Hisagi's party until late morning. They were extremely apologetic, and one so very ill. Obviously it had been his first time out drinking with the seasoned Soul Reaper's boozing sortee and drank far more than he could handle. Hitsugaya barked at his friends to take their buddy to squad 4 for treatment and stomped back to his office. He rushed through the morning's paperwork and sat, reading the same report over and over, not taking in a single word of it until he slammed it down in frustration. All he could read was 'Rangiku, Rangiku, Rangiku... Rangiku dancing, Rangiku's mouth moving so seductively, Rangiku's loose shihakusho, Rangiku's hands pressing on his hard chest and moving down until they teased his...

"Shut up!" He roared at himself, slamming his fists on the desk. This really would not do.

"Are you alright?" Came the voice that put a cold dread and hot flush through him at the same time. "You're not the type to talk to yourself, Captain." She said. Her eyes looked tired still and her voice was slightly hoarse, but she was holding up like a pro, and certainly coping with her hangover much better than most of the others who had been at the party.

"It's nothing. Are you fit for duty?" He demanded. She gave him a proud smirk.

"Of course I am. Renji on the other hand..." She faded away into a snicker. He looked at her, intrigued. "Apparently he did cement mixers last night to win a bet and has been in Unohana's care since they found him this morning. Shuuhei was covered in vomit!" She burst out laughing as though she didn't have a raging headache.

"Disgraceful behaviour for a Vice-Captain." He stuck his nose in the air. "I'm sure Captain Kuchiki will not be so amused when he finds out." He was in such a foul mood that he felt the compulsive need to rain on any parades that came near him, even if they were small ones.

The image of Rangiku, barely covered, in the moonlight from the previous night flashed into his head again and it hit him in the groin like a flying brick. He immediately sat down behind his desk and willed for it to soften, at least until she was gone.

"So, what are my orders for today, Captain?" She said, perching on the corner of his desk.

'To suck my cock.' He thought to himself.

"Organise the patrols for tonight. God only knows what happened to them last night, but there weren't any."

"Really?" She exclaimed, genuinely shocked. "That won't do. I'll get right on it." She said and jumped up.

'You'll get right on me.' He thought again, but instead just nodded to her. She flashed him a smile and turned to leave. Just before she close the door behind her she looked to him.

"Thanks for getting me home last night." She said.

"I told you not to worry about it." He dismissed.

"And thanks for helping me get to sleep." She had a definite mischievous twinkle in her eye and she left. He was left scowling at the door. Did that mean that she remembered their kiss?

This question did little to improve his mood for the day. Rangiku was out for most of it, getting their division back together, barking at those who were skiving, at those who were being lazy, and being especially harsh to those who took the day off sick for hangovers. She shouted at them all to man up and get on with life and that next time they tried something like this they would be pulled off the duty roster with no pay. Since the pay check bought sake, the men bowed deeply and she left them to contemplate their future behaviour. Once she had finished chewing out those who were supposed to be on patrol (that was a serious blast from her) she made one last inspection of the squad before heading back to her office with the paperwork she had accumulated.

She felt very happy with herself as she walked back. She had a monster hangover, but had still managed to pull up the entire squad and organise them for the day. She had shouted at many different people, lived up to her lieutenant's badge several times and put in a lot of hard work that involved thinking with the thing that hurt the most at the moment – her head. She picked up some snacks on the way for her and the Captain and wondered that since she had done so much work today if he would do her paperwork for her. Judging by his determination the previous evening she sighed as she resigned herself to the inevitable.

"Caaaaptain!" She sung as she opened the door to the office. Though technically they had separate room, they had had a door put in between them that remained almost perpetually open so they could consult each other with ease. He was nowhere to be seen. She frowned a little, she thought he _had_ to be at the office since she hadn't seen him outside the whole day. Curious, she left her papers and snacks on his desk (which she came to first) and poked her head into her office. She found him sat in her chair pressing a midnight blue neck scarf to his face. It was one he had given her for her birthday and she wore it quite often as a sign of her appreciation. She didn't know what to do, he obviously wasn't aware that she was watching him, and wondered why on earth he would be – was he smelling? – her scarf. She tried to exit discreetly, but she banged her knee on the door and before his eyes were even fully open he was bright red.

"Ra...Matsumoto?!" He exclaimed, short of breath and standing up straight away. The chair flew from behind him, but he didn't seem to hear it hit the wall.

"Captain! I'm so clumsy!" She announced, even louder than he had spoken as if to drown out his embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?" He asked without really thinking. All he was thinking that he had just been caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing.

"This is my office." She put on her most innocent face.

"I meant...I thought you still had to arrange the guard for tonight." He covered for himself.

"All done! And I even brought snacks for you!" She chirped, got up, her knee clearly better, and deposited the food in front of him.

"Err...thank you." He said, blinking a little. He was very aware of the heat in his face and wondering how he wasn't bright red now, or maybe she just wasn't saying anything.

"So what did you want?" She asked. She knew that he thought he had gotten away with getting caught, but Haineko had breathed a hint of mischievousness into her ear and they had both agreed. He flushed a little more.

'I can't say what I want, I mustn't say 'you', I mustn't say I want you.' He repeated the mantra in his head.

"Captain?" She pressed him.

"I was...looking for the report...on the new training drills. I thought you had it." He said. He opened the file drawer of her desk as if to reiterate the point and flicked through the files.

"Ohh, that." She drawled. She had gone from being surprised to flirtation mode with practised ease and came round the desk to look through the drawer too. She leaned over, gravity tugging at the corners of her shihakusho and she made her breathing that tiny bit more audible. The effect was like pouring the captain with petrol and holding a match pretty damn close. His eyes anxiously travelled along her generous curves, he unconsciously licked his lips as his eyes delved down her cleavage, and the breath tickled his neck. He wanted nothing more than to push her onto the floor, claim her mouth as his own, shred her uniform and...

"Here it is!" She declared and pulled the folder out of the drawer, straightening up slowly. He was captivated by the way her hair cascaded down her shoulders, curling down her chest and she swatted his fantasy a bit by swatting her hair away back behind her back.

"Tha...thank you..." He stuttered and took the folder back to his desk, but he didn't sit at it, he went to the window and stared out into the gardens for a while, trying to sort his head out. He was still red, and Rangiku could see it emanating from the back of his neck all the way from her office. She smiled proudly to herself and pulled out a manga Rukia had brought back for her from the World of the Living.

A certain silver-haired captain was gripping the window pane with such strength that his knuckles where turning white. A part of him told him to let up or he would be paying for the damages when he took two chunks out of it, but the rest of him wouldn't listen. All he could think about was the dirty things he wanted to do to his lieutenant, and it was driving him crazy. He knew in his heart that is wasn't a purely lust-driven attraction, he had held deep-set affection for her for a long time, but it was only recently that his sexual desires had been slowly consuming him. He wanted to claim her possessively, he wanted her to be his because he would only be hers. He wanted to please her and bring her to ecstasy and call her name as he worshipped her all through the night. Cold showers didn't seem to work very much anymore. Masturbation didn't seem to work very much anymore. He couldn't stand to be away from her as his heart would ache, but he couldn't stand to be near her because his cock would ache. It was a hell of a predicament.

It took him a good twenty minutes to calm down enough to get back to work and he returned to his desk, eyes closed and calming. When he reopened them he was greeted by a pile of paperwork that he was sure he had finished. Groaning, he pulled the first paper and began to write. Half-way through, however, he realised this wasn't _his_ pile of work. Scowling, he looked up to his innocent-looking lieutenant and cleared his throat. He didn't trust himself enough to say her name at this point.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Yes." He growled. The red in his face had completely gone now, replaced by that familiar twitching of his brow. "Why is all _your_ paperwork on _my_ desk?" He demanded. 'You should be draped over my desk, not these damn papers.' He thought. He couldn't shake the thoughts, no matter how hard he tried. Speaking of hard...

"I put them on there when I came in. I meant to take them back later..." She said, it was half the truth.

"You put them on here to try and get me to do them didn't you?"

"Not at first." She admitted, pouting a little.

"So come and take it back."

"But I've done so much work today outside with the squad!"She whined.

"I've not been sitting and twiddling my thumbs here, you know!" He retorted.

"I know, but..."

"But nothing! Do your paperwork!" He demanded, and with a protracted moan she retrieved the papers.

Silence descended on the offices yet again. Rangiku was finally settled to her work, and Hitsugaya needed to get on with his monthly captain's report, and he amazed at himself how his lust had finally ebbed away for a while. The month's activities had been more than normal, and there was a lot to say, but he was still surprised when Rangiku finished before him.

"I'm done now Captain!" she said happily. "I think you work too hard." She winked and set a small box on the desk. "Goodnight!" She waved and was out the office before he could say much. He looked down at the package. It looked like a box of his favourite snacks, and – this was the thing – it was tied shut with a familiar blue neck scarf, tied in a bow at the top like a ribbon. He carefully undid it and checked the door to make sure she hadn't come back for something before indulging in what he had been caught doing earlier. He pressed the scarf to his nose and took a deep lungful of the scent that was uniquely hers. It was one of her favourite scarves to wear (he had seen her in it many times) and so it carried around a mixture of her and her perfume that made him slightly light headed. As his eyes slide shut, the image of Rangiku wearing nothing but the said neck scarf flooded his brain with sensations, his mind beckoned the image to come closer, to touch him, to crawl onto his lap and lick a line up his naked chest, neck until she slipped it into his mouth. He would glide his hands over soft skin, running down and round the curve of her beautiful behind and lower her gently onto him, penetrating her.

Back in the real world his twitching cock was out of control and he felt slightly drunk from her scent.

"This has to end. Soon." He whispered to himself desperately.

**A/N: The seduction is ON! Will Rangiku snag her Captain, or will she just continue to tease him and drive him loony? And just what does it have to do with her wrist in action? Find out next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 It's All About Her

**Passion For Paperwork**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the charas, world, etc etc etc. Not for profit, just for fun :)**

**Warnings for the whole story: Alcohol abuse, lime-like moments as Hitsugaya can't control his raging hormones and a lemon at the very end.**

**Warnings for this chapter: more hormonal thoughts and some mild threat :p**

**My biggest thanks to Skarla for beta-ing – I luffs you! Credit to Skarla also for the title, I love it!**

**Sorry it's been a few days longer since the usual update time, been busy and away from the computer. But I am updating now!**

**Chapter Five – It's all about her**

The next morning, Captain Hitsugaya landed on the seat behind his desk with a definite thump. Two days with no sleep. It was beginning to feel like torture and it was showing on his face. Bags were settling under his eyes and a few silver hairs were out of place. He knew he would have to visit the fourth division and try and bribe Isane for some sleeping pills under Unohana's radar.

"Matsumoto!" He called out to his lieutenant. He would need her to oversee the drills this morning, as they were supposed to be working with Squad Thirteen. He signed off the release forms for use of their training ground to another division and set them in a neat pile for Rangiku to take out with her. Speaking of which, she hadn't answered yet. "Matsumoto!" He called again. Wondering if she was sleeping in her office (he was used to her mid-morning naps) and charged into her office, only to find she wasn't there. This was strange. She couldn't have gone without the release forms, so it's not like she would already be out with the squad, and as lazy as she might be, it's not like her to just take the morning off without good reason. He leant against her desk, frowning in thought as he wondered what was going on when a knock at the door made him jump.

He answered it, knowing it couldn't be Rangiku because she would have just burst in. Maybe it was her and she didn't want to interrupt him again. He blushed at the memory of getting caught and tried to squash it down as he opened the door. To his surprise it was Captain Unohana.

"Captain Hitsugaya." She greeted politely with her sweet smile.

"Captain Unohana, please come in." He knew to treat her with the utmost respect and dignity. Something just emitted from her that warned of severe consequences if he didn't.

"Thank you." She said and glided gracefully inside. She was followed by rather sheepish-looking Rangiku – with her arm in a sling.

"What the he-" He stopped before he said something so uncouth in front of Captain Unohana. "What on earth did you do to yourself?" He demanded.

"I was on patrol last night. We were ambushed by a group of hollows." She explained with a laugh as though it was no serious matter.

"Did one of them get you?"

"No, nothing like that! One of them tripped me up and I landed badly on my wrist." She said with a big smile that made him wonder if she was high on painkillers.

"The damage is mostly healed now, Captain Hitsugaya." Unohana reported softly. "However, the inflammation it caused and the bruising must be left to go down on its own. That is why she is to wear the sling – to keep her wrist out of action until it is properly healed." She said. His increasingly inappropriate mind made him turn away from them both so they couldn't see him furiously fighting down the flush that was rising to his cheeks as all he could think about was Rangiku's 'wrist in action'. This was getting ridiculous, not to mention obscene.

Forcing himself back into composure he turned to face them again.

"Is everything all right?" Unohana asked him. Under her penetrating stare he knew he couldn't lie.

"I've...not been sleeping well. And now it seems I'll have to babysit my lieutenant for while is a bit annoying to be honest." He said. "Though I am glad you're not more seriously injured, Rangiku." He said, touching her arm affectionately and quickly withdrawing it.

"I'm sure Isane will help you with that problem, Captain." Unohana said serenely as she left. "Just please to be sure to keep Lieutenant Matsumoto out of trouble until she is fit again."

"Of course, thank you." He said as she departed. He should have known that Unohana knew about Isane slipping him the sleeping pills, nothing got past her. He was just glad that she didn't take offence, because that could have been bad for him. He turned to his second in command. She didn't look hurt at all, and was exuding more energy than usual.

"So, what's on the books for today, Captain?" She asked, beaming. She really shouldn't be so happy for someone who had had a pretty nasty injury the night before.

"We're still running joint drill with the thirteenth. We were only supposed to oversee anyway, can you still see to that? After they've finished, if you could deliver some of these reports, please. I'll stay in and take care of both our paperwork seeing as you're incapacitated." He said efficiently .

"But Captain, I broke my left wrist and I'm right..." She started but was interrupted by his stare. It was a look to suggest that he knew this and the offer still stood as long as she didn't say anything. "Thank you." She said quietly and smiled.

"Now, you had better get going if you're going to meet with Kotetsu and Ukitake on time. It would set a bad impression of our squad if we were late to the drills in our own grounds." He said. She nodded and flash stepped away.

He sighed and slumped back down in his chair. His gut was twisted at the thought of her in the sling, even if Unohana herself had told him it was healed, just not to be exerted. The sling meant that Rangiku had been hurt, and that was a thought that he did not like. He knew full well that she was capable of taking care of herself, he had plenty of faith in his lieutenant, but the protective and possessive side of him lurched at the thought. He had seen the flash of gratitude in her eyes as she realised he was offering to do her paperwork for her out of kindness, and he was grateful she knew him well enough to recognise his gesture.

Hitsugaya didn't bother to start the paperwork yet, he went straight to see Isane and get something to help him sleep. When she asked if he knew the cause of his troubles he mumbled something about 'hormones' and fidgeted until she gave him the pill bottle. They certainly did what it said on the label and within a few minutes of taking two small white tablets he was out like a light for some peaceful, dreamless sleep.

"Toshiro." A deep voice rumbled through his mind and swept his consciousness up into a storm of snow and ice. His blurred vision could make out a column of blue that he took to be his Zanpakuto.

"Hyourinmaru? What's the matter?" He asked, barely awake.

"You need to wake up. Now." He insisted.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Get her back!" He commanded with a yell as Hitsugaya was yanked from his inner world and back into conscious reality.

"Captain? Can you hear me? Captain Hitsugaya?" A voice called out to him. He blinked his open wearily and his eyes took a moment to focus.

"Isane?" He asked aloud.

"Thank goodness!" She exclaimed and applied a wet cold flannel to his face. It woke him up a bit more. "How many of those things did you take?!" She demanded, her voice straining slightly. She was clearly worried about him, but he wasn't sure why, he felt as though he had caught up on all the sleep he had been missing the past couple of days and actually felt great.

"Two, like usual." He said.

"Were you even listening when I gave you those things?!" She exclaimed. He was confused. "You were to take half a one! They were stronger doses because that is all we had in at the time."

"So...how long have I been out?"

"Four days!"

"Four..what?!"

"And things have been happening while you've been asleep. Three lieutenants have gone missing!" She explained quickly. That news woke him up quickly.

"Who?" He demanded, the sinking feeling in his heart weighing him down. "Lieutenant Hisagi from the ninth..."

"Is one of them Rangiku?" He demanded, cutting her short.

"Yes." She said, heavily. She hated to be the one to give him this news. His eyes widened in horror and his heart thumped painfully in his chest.

"What happened?" He could barely keep control of his voice and Isane noticed the room temperature drop by several degrees.

"All three, at different times, had been patrolling an area in the northern Rukongai near district –" to reel off the briefing she had received from her own captain a yesterday, but was cut off by a flash of white going past her face. Hitsugaya had heard 'northern Rukongai', felt Hyourinmaru hum by his side and had raced off in that direction before Isane could say another word. There was only one thought in his head and that was having Rangiku back by his side. He was instantly ready for battle as the fall and capture of his lieutenant drove a cold feeling into him and he quickened his pace.

"Rangiku..." He whispered to the wind "I know you can look after yourself, but in case you're not ok, I'm coming for you." Hyourinmaru hummed again on his back and they both focussed all their energies. Whoever was responsible would definitely be receiving certain death now. Anyone who threatened Rangiku would feel the cold steel of his blade; he knew it sounded possessive, but the growling beast in his heart was taking over. The beast that wanted to kill any man that came near her, and the one that wanted to claim her as his – over and over again.

**A/N: Rangiku's in more serious trouble this time! What evil fate will have befallen her? And how does a large pit fit into the equation? Stay tuned for chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6 Hole Lot of Problems

**Passion For Paperwork**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the charas, world, etc etc etc. Not for profit, just for fun :)**

**Warnings for the whole story: Alcohol abuse, lime-like moments as Hitsugaya can't control his raging hormones and a lemon at the very end.**

**Warnings for this chapter: some mild threat :p**

**My biggest thanks to Skarla for beta-ing – I luffs you! Credit to Skarla also for the title, I love it!**

**Sorry it's been a few days longer since the usual update time, been busy and away from the computer. But I am updating now!**

**Chapter Six – Hole lot of problems**

It took him longer than he thought it would to get to his destination and it was then a tiny part of his rational mind kicked in. He heard 'northern Rukongai', but not which district and there were eighty to choose from, so this could be difficult, and more importantly –time consuming.

"Well, hello Captain." Came a familiar, lazy voice. Hitsugaya spun around to face Captain Kyouraku, who was reclined on the roof of a tall building that overlooked his squad, which was mobilising.

"Where was she last seen?" He demanded instantly.

"They were last seen near district fifteen. My men are just getting ready to go out there now." He said. "I'm sure she's fine. Have a little more faith in your lieutenant." He said, smiling, but Hitsugaya was not in the mood for inane grins.

"And what happened to the last lieutenant you said that about, again?" He asked nastily and flashed away. Kyouraku was left, looking visibly hurt for a moment.

"Captain?" Nanao asked, seeing him like this was unnerving for her, as he was always so confident no matter what anyone said to him. He quickly broke out of his sullen reverie and smiled, knowingly.

"He must be really worried about her." He laughed to himself. "Oh well, time to send out the search parties now. Nanao, you can co-ordinate the parties remotely, can't you?"

"Yes, sir, all parties are equipped with a communicator." She reported.

"Excellent, as usual, Nanao. You and I will go looking too. It wouldn't do to just sit here while our people are out there." He drawled and flashed down to the ground and immediately sent out his people. Nanao was stunned for a second, not only had he looked serious for once in his life, he hadn't tried to sweet talk her at all and was going out searching too. She wondered if he was feeling all right before pulling herself together and joining her captain.

In the meanwhile, Hitsugaya was running as fast as his legs would carry him, his eyes darting from side to side as he searched frantically, he wasn't even sure where he was going, if he was even going in the right direction, but he followed his gut, praying it wouldn't lead him astray.

"Hyourinmaru – can you sense anything?" He desperately asked of his Zanpakuto.

"I'm not sure. We're going so fast I cann' feel the reiatsu properly, but it feels like Haineko was released in this area. The feeling gets stronger up ahead." There was a clearing in the trees that was not natural, many branches had been hacked down, and the ground was disturbed. There had obviously been a fight here. Maybe several.

"Rangiku!" He called out to the trees, hoping that she could hear him. Maybe she was injured and couldn't move, but could still talk. Despite his hopes, there was no response. "Rangiku!" He yelled out again, more in frustration than searching. He looked around and wondered what the hell he was going to do when a scrap of familiar pink caught his eye. A small rag of rose-coloured material was snagged on a bush and he carefully unwound it. It was definitely her, it smelled like her. Unfortunately, it also smelled of hollow, and his stomach began to churn. "Don't be so stupid, Toshiro, she wouldn't have got herself eaten by a hollow." He said to himself. Things were made worse when he heard the cry of one of the aforementioned beasts and quickly he disappeared into the foliage of the trees above him, thinking that perhaps he could discern some clue from the beast.

The ugly thing was shaped like a demented orang-utan without the colouring. It walked into the clearing and sniffed the air. Hitsugaya scowled with concentration as he masked his reiatsu completely. He wished it would leave quickly, as the total concealment was tricky to keep up for prolonged lengths of time.

"A soul, as tasty as the others' has been here. Maybe he ran in the direction of the woman." It said to itself, and the Captain almost blew his cover. His anger surged as the implication rolling out of the disgusting mouth of the monster was that he had eaten Rangiku. His fists were balled up, the knuckles white and shaking as he maintained his concentration and tracked the hollow as it traversed the wooded area. After a few minutes of following the thing it shrieked and suddenly fell through the ground. Confused and worried, he dashed overhead and saw that the beast had fallen into a hole. It looked like a trap dug by some locals who had decided to put extra measures in place in case a Soul Reaper didn't get to the trespassing beast quickly enough.

He heard it whine and growl as it picked itself up from the dirt at the bottom of the pit and then growl in a different way that made his heart skip a beat.

"I can't believe this." It said. "I'm stuck down a stupid hole, but not without a meal by the looks of it."

"Get lost!" He heard Rangiku's voice say. And with that, he jumped into the hole not caring who was down there or what kind of confined space it might be down there. "Growl, Haineko." She said and Hitsugaya found himself descending into a swathe of lethal grey ash. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all, but he was already there now, so he dived through the ash and curled into a protective ball that would hopefully minimise any damages done by his lieutenant's Zanpakuto. A few cuts stung his arm, a couple on his leg and one on his face but he barely felt them. The hollow gave one last cry before it dissipated and vanished. Hitsugaya slowly unfurled himself when he heard the whooshing of ash cease. "Who else is there! I can hear you!" She called out. The hole was deep enough to be pretty dark.

The feeling inside the captain was as though something would erupt from inside his chest, and relief washed over him with such ferocity that it left him feeling a bit dizzy for a moment.

"Show yourself!" She demanded out to the darkness, brandishing her sword. He was too engrossed in the feeling at this point and words failed him quite spectacularly, so he gave up to the beast within and launched himself over her, seizing her lips with such fervour she squeaked underneath him. She jumped at first when he leapt on her, her sword reacting instinctively to point into his back, but her eyes recognised the silver hair, and the cool feeling that he exuded. His hands were gripping her arms almost painfully tight, he was gripping onto her for dear life, and she decided that she would deal with the shock of being kissed so passionately by her captain at a later time and sank into him.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, taking fistfuls of his haori by his shoulders and tilting her head to fit their lips together more comfortably. His tongue shot out and ran along her bottom lip, and more shocked than anything, she granted him access. He even tasted of cold, she thought as she savoured the moment. His kissing was urgent and possessive, his hands moving from her bruised arms, snaking round to her back and pushing them together more firmly. His skin felt as though it was about to set on fire again, just like last time they were at the office together, and his mind reeled and span as he became drunk from the feeling of touching and holding her so closely.

Eventually the urge to kiss her wore off and he pulled away so he could look at her. One hand rested on her neck, the other touching her face, pushing strands of hair from her eyes so he could see them properly. He was acutely aware of her shortened breaths, the fullness of her bruised lips and the hazy look in her eyes in a way that was almost turning him on. But before he could think about that, he had to make sure she was free from injuries, the beast-driven haze in his mind slowly clearing and allowing normal thought to resume.

"Are you all right?" He managed to say, his voice was still low and husky from the haze, and she looked at him with a tiny smile that couldn't grow through the shock.

"I've been down here about a day and a half. I hurt my leg really badly when I fell. A couple of hollows have found me down here, but it's nothing I can't handle!" She said cheerfully. "It's just been getting out that's been a problem." She lifted the leg of her shihakusho to show a brutal swelling with bruising and bleeding. His heart turned in anger, such hurt on her repulsed him.

"It's definitely broken." He observed. "But nothing Captain Unohana couldn't fix." He said, a little more cheery himself. With the utmost tender care he lifted her up into his arms and with a knowing smile she wrapped hers around his neck and he jumped out of the hole.

"Hey, can you hear that?" She asked him, a quizzical frown on her face. He strained his ears and then he did pick up on it.

"Hello?!" He heard a distant voice shout. "Help!" It sounded like...Renji! Rushing to the source of the plea, he found himself on the brink of another hole.

"Captain Hitsugaya?!" Thank god!" The red head cried out. He sounded as though he was in considerable pain.

"Abarai! Are you alright?"

"No!" He cried up, he was trying to leave out the cynicism, but it was still creeping through. Leaving Rangiku carefully on the surface, the captain slid down into the pit to see for himself what they had got themselves into. Renji's arm was blue, and Shuuhei Hisagi was laid on top of him, unconscious. "We fell in with a hollow, it crushed my sword arm and Shuuhei whacked his head on something, he's been out cold since." There was a small pool of thick congealing blood by the unconscious man's head.

"Captain Kyouraku's squad will be here soon, they'll get you safely to the fourth division. I don't want to try and move Lieutenant Hisagi, I don't know what the procedure is with head injuries." He said honestly and flared his reiatsu as a beckon for Kyouraku. Sure enough within a few moments he heard:

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, it's lovely to see you again looking so well after all this time missing!" And Histugaya slipped into a bad mood again. A serious rescue mission and that guy had to hit on Rangiku. _His_ Rangiku, as he thought he had proven to her.

"Don't worry about me Captain," He heard her reply. "I'm sure Captain Hitsugaya will take _very_ good care of me while you help Shuuhei and Renji." She said slickly. Hitsugaya couldn't help but grin.

**A/N: And Rangiku is saved by her hero, Toshiro, just like the song predicted :D What will happen in the final chapter? What does Toshiro do to earn lots of man points in? And what does it have to do with a euphamism involving sour yellow fruit? ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 A Good Thing

**Passion For Paperwork**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the charas, world, etc etc etc. Not for profit, just for fun :)**

**Warnings for the whole story: Alcohol abuse, lime-like moments as Hitsugaya can't control his raging hormones and a lemon at the very end.**

**Warnings for this chapter: lemon**

**My biggest thanks to Skarla for beta-ing – I luffs you! Credit to Skarla also for the title, I love it!**

**Chapter Seven – A Good Thing**

"So you got the Soul Society all riled up and worried about you, thinking some new enemy had come knocking on our door, and all this time you had just fallen down a hole?" Rukia demanded, punching Renji on his good arm. Unohana had done wonders with his shattered sword arm and it was now healing well, but she had made it exceptionally clear that he would not be using it until she said so.

"That's pretty much it!" He grinned, and laughed. He had to admit, when he saw it from the other way around, it did seem pretty funny. His captain had even come to visit him, asking about the encounter, when he would be fit to return to duty and done something that had left Renji rather rudely speechless: Captain Kuchiki had made Renji some tea. Nobles didn't serve tea for peasants. It seemed like there really was a first time for everything.

Rangiku's leg was another matter, she had been in the squad four recovery room for a grand total of two days before she was discharged with a recommendation from Isane to take it easy and rest the appendage. So she resting in the Captain's private residence. He refused to let her go back to her room after there was still so much commotion going around in their daily routine, he felt it would aid her recuperation if she was in a peaceful place. He had been out for most of the few days since she had some to reside with him; he had to ensure the division could run smoothly for the few days of leave he was planning to take off. She was feeling a little lonely, she had to admit. As a normally social creature, the idea of quiet for days after the time she had already spent alone in the hole was not really appealing, though she was touched by the sentiments of her Captain. She had been compensated by his company; it was not every day that she got to stay in the Captain's house. It wasn't luxurious, but it was very comfortable, he knew what he liked and surrounded himself with it. He was an early riser, and she had come to expect breakfast waiting for her on the small bedside table for when she did finally decide to rise, and he would always come back for lunch, then for dinner in the evening. She had learned more about her captain in the last few days than the last few years, and she was rather happy.

After breakfast one morning, she was surprised to hear the door. Wondering who it would be, or what was wrong, she carefully made her way downstairs and peered around, tracking the person down to the study. Hitsugaya was back already, he had a calm look on his face. He unwrapped the sash that kept Hyourinmaru on his back, placing the sword carefully on his desk before shedding his haori and hanging it up.

"Captain?" She asked aloud. "What are you doing back so quickly?" She asked, she thought he looked troubled. "Is something wrong?"

"You know," He said, turning around to face her. "You can call me Toshiro."

"What's going on? Are you feeling alright?" She said with an uneasy laugh, his strange behaviour was starting to unnerve her. He didn't say anything, he simply went over to her and held her face gently in her hands.

"Rangiku..." He whispered, his teal eyes trailing down to rest on her lips. It was pretty obvious what was going through his mind, but all the same she was having a pretty tough time believing it was happening and wasn't some kind of dream.

"Ca...Toshiro..." She said, having to correct herself, and relishing his true name roll out of her mouth. He smiled widely, a grin that that was tinged with a smirk, and it was as though she could feel the heat emitted off of the normally cold man. He pulled her face towards his own and closed the gap, laying his lips on hers and slowly initiating a kiss. He moved against her in a fluid motion, at first just softly but she began to respond, and run her hands over his shoulders and gripped the back of his neck, squeezing gently. This sent a shot of heat through Toshiro and in a fierce wave, he pushed against her passionately, pressing her body against the wall behind her, forcing a small squeak of surprise that gave him an opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Quickly rediscovering her wits, Rangiku decided to move herself, taking a fistful of his silver hair and allowing her own tongue to rove over his, initiating a _stimulating_ response from him.

Eliciting another surprised noise from the back of her throat, he swooped her up in his arms and before she was aware of what was going on he was laying her down softly on a pleasantly cool bed. From the corner of her half-closed eyes she saw blue sheets which meant they must have been in his bedroom, as hers were a neutral white. She languished happily on the comfortable bed and enjoyed the thrill of heat that was going through her repeatedly; he was leaning over her, his chest pressing against hers and she could feel his heavy breathing. She could tell he was trying to hold back, as he hadn't moved closer to her, but he hadn't moved away either; taking the initiative, she pulled on his shoulders and rolled him over her and to her side.

"Toshiro, you don't have to be shy with me." She whispered through the kisses she trailed up his jaw and into his ear. She sealed the sentiment by nibbling on his earlobe and she smirked as it produced an audible change within him.

"Rangiku..." He panted in between short breaths "I can barely control myself..." He warned her, and she was touched by his consideration, it seemed like a physical and mental battle he was steadily losing. She ran her nails down his chest, parting his shihakusho and saying:

"You don't have to." She saw his eyes haze over at those words and with a swift tug the sash that kept her casual kimono together was pulled apart and he quickly exposed her curvaceous body. It was a delicious sight for him, clad only a thin pair of black knickers, her breasts free, he wouldn't have to fight with a bra clasp, and her long legs were already squirming in anticipation of what was to come. She slipped her arms out of the gown and pawed at his clothes, pulling them off easily, finding no resistance. His broad chest was dusted with a few silver hairs that were barely visible, and she licked her lips in excitement; she had dreamed so many times of getting to explore his body it was making her lightheaded.

Her hands roamed freely over his lithe muscles as his lips travelled away from her mouth, following the pulse of her neck, making her arch into him slightly as he sucked and licked his way down. His mouth flickered eagerly over her breast, paying glad attention to the perfect pale globes. He spiralled down to a pert nipple; running tongue around the sensitive nub, blowing cold breath over it, making her gasp in delight before sucking on it. The excited noises coming out of Rangiku spurred him on, one hand rolling the neglected nipple between his fingers as he continued to lavish his attentions on her. Her hands worked down his body to touch the hard member awaiting her and after faltering for a moment, continued his work on the other breast, slowly dragging the peak through his teeth. She teased his shaft with soft delicate touches before gripping it and beginning slow, deliberate pumps. His actions stuttered and came to a stop as pleasure rushed through his body in short, sharp waves, his head bowed and rested into her neck as he couldn't think of anything but how good this felt. For all the nights he had spent dreaming about this moment, it was nothing compared to having the real Rangiku pleasuring him and tumbling sweet urgent breaths down his neck.

He was brought back to the present as she stopped her ministrations, wriggled out of her underwear and parted her legs so he could lie between them comfortably. His head dipped to her stomach, smothering her smooth flesh with kisses, doting on every part of her body that he touched.

"I adore you." He said, murmuring into her and he heard her pleased giggle ripple through her luscious frame.

"And I want you." She replied, desire thick in her voice. "Now." She added – no - demanded. He drew himself back up to her face and kissed her beautiful lips. He settled himself on top of her, his hips grinding lightly against hers, the feel of his straining cock against her soaking core making them both moan with want and he could bear it no longer. He guided himself to her entrance and with small thrusts eased himself in. He was trembling with restraint as he wanted her to get used to him before he would truly begin. Her breath hitched, and her hands grasped for him to bring him closer and further into her. Quickly her hips began to move and grind against him, driving him deeper inside, his arms slid underneath her waist and he kept her close as his hips, overtaken by instinct, thrusting into her. The searing, slick heat of her drained his brain of blood and he was barely conscious as all he could feel was the perfect woman bucking beneath him, her voice piercing the air with cries of ecstasy as he repeatedly hit her pleasure centre inside.

"Oh god, Toshiro!" She whimpered as the raw feeling began to overtake her senses and he thrust hard and fast into her, his own orgasm building up quickly as her tight womanhood squeezed and coaxed the climax out of him.

"Rangiku!" He called hoarsely; his wildly thrusting hips drove into her for a final few powerful strokes as he shuddered and her name tore from his throat in a guttural cry. The pulsation from his body and his member in her core tipped Rangiku over the edge, her body coiling tightly around him, clamping him inside of her as she released to several passionate screams of 'Toshiro!'

With still hazy eyes he looked up, the white largely gone from his eyes he could see the ecstatic face of his lover as he brought her to climax. He was breathing raggedly, desperately trying to get enough oxygen into his burning lungs, his muscles were beginning to hurt from sudden exertion and after carefully slipping out from her, collapsed to her side. He felt as though he would never breath again, the intense satisfaction still riding out the waves going through his body. She turned almost immediately into him, burying her face in his neck, inhaling his pure scent as she recuperated her breath as well.

It took a while for either of them to think in anything that resembled a straight line, but when they did come back to their senses, both were contented to realised their hands were entwined and he squeezed hers softly. He couldn't quite bring himself to say anything yet, but had a feeling she knew what it would be any way.

Much, much later, after several more bouts of intense lovemaking, Rangiku raised the question over late lunch of :

"How do we break this to everyone? A lot of people will be disappointed." She said.

"I'm sure it won't stop Hisagi from having a good gawk at you every time you pass." He said, not meaning to sound as possessive as it came out.

"I was more referring to your hoards of adoring fans." She said, a little playful twinkle in her eye.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." He said, keeping his eyes strictly on his food.

"Oh please," She drawled "You get scores of letters you get every Valentine's Day. You know, I could get jealous." She smiled.

"Does this mean I have to prove to you that I am yours and only yours every time you feel jealous?" He asked, looking up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Every single time." She purred. She had put down her food and was looking at him with a certain degree of hunger that was _not_ for food.

"And...are you feeling jealous right now?" He smirked.

"I just need reassurance." She played along with him and one shunpo later, they were back in the bedroom.

Three days later the two came off of their official leave and were back to business. They arrived at the office and got back to work, with only a few differences; they both came in on time, in fact, they came in together and the captain was in an unprecedented good mood and feeling generous towards anyone who came to him with a problem. Some things stayed the same though; Rangiku still tried anything to worm her way out of doing paperwork and she still hid bottles of sake in her desk. It seemed to take a long while for anyone to realise that they were going to and from the office together and Lieutenant Matsumoto seemed to have pretty much moved into the Captain's residence, but since the queen of the rumour mill herself was involved and therefore not spreading gossip, the information took a long while to get around. Plenty of the women of the Soul Society went into girlish mourning for the loss of Captain Hitsugaya's availability, and the man himself received a mixture of man-pats and envious whispers of 'you lucky bastard'.

Not that either of them cared. They had a thing going on and it was good.

**A/N: And there you have it. Completion! I would like to thank everyone who has read this to the end, and who has supported me in the form of reviews and favouriting. I would like to ask everyone who added this story to their favourites and their alerts to leave me a review to say what they liked about my story. It's good for me to know what I'm doing right! Coming soon: Aizen crack ficlets (including lots of lollipops, seafood and LSD XD ). Thank you and goodnight!**


End file.
